One Shots
by Centon86
Summary: REPOST: Collection of one shots that I have written. Has many pairings. Mostly SLASH M/M. Read and Enjoy.
1. 3 Is Better Than 2: Orton, Cena, Barrett

**REPOST!**

**Had these one shots up under my other name Cenarko1986 but got deleted so here they are again. Please read and Review it means a lot to me. These one shots contain graphic sex scenes of boy/boy SLASH. If you don't like Don't read. A/N: I don't own any of the wrestlers used in these one shots, they all belong to the WWE. All these stories are rated M. **

* * *

><p><strong>3 IS BETTER THAN 2<strong>

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Randy asked Wade as Wade attacked his neck with kisses. "It's fine, John's out for the night with Phil. Don't worry he won't find out about this." Wade said to Randy. "But he's my best friend I hate hurting him like this. You're engaged to him Wade" Randy said. "I know, I love him I do but I can't help but want you." Wade said, Randy smiled and pulled Wade down on top of him and kissed him deeply. He couldn't help it he had feelings for Wade, he hated being the one to hurt John but the heart wants what the heart wants.

Randy spread his legs and Wade settled there in between them he looked up at Randy and smirked, he leaned forward and kissed a trail of wet kisses down Randy's neck, to his chest, where he took his nipples into his mouth and sucked them. They were both in their own pleasured world that they didn't hear the door open. But they heard it slam. They both looked over at John in shock. John looked angry, mortified and so heartbroken. "What the fuck is going on?" John asked. "Baby" Wade said, he got up and slipped on his underwear. "Don't you fucking baby me Wade…..You were in bed, naked with my best friend!" John shouted.

"And you!" John screeched at Randy. "I thought you were over being your whorish self!" John snapped. Randy sighed it hurt him to hear his best friend call him a whore, but he knew that's what he was, he was a whore. "John….I'm sorry" Randy said John shook his head. "I can't believe you Randy, we've been friends from the start." John said as he started pacing. "I've been there for you through everything, the drugs, the sex, your wedding to Sam, Alanna's birth, your divorce and this is how you repay me by spreading your legs for MY fiancé?" John growled, his fists were clenched he didn't know why they were doing this.

Randy bowed his head. "I'm sorry John I don't know what came over me….One minute we were talking and the next thing I was here." Randy said John shook his head and sat down. Wade sighed and went over to John and kneeled in front of him. "Johnny….I'm so sorry please…I love you, you know I do. I couldn't help it. Look at him, he's so damn sexy…..You can't tell me you haven't imagined fucking his tight ass…..Or him fucking you. You can't say that the thought of being with Randy hasn't ever entered your thought." John sighed and shook his head.

"I know you have John. How could you not? He's fucking sexy" Wade said John cracked a smile. "Sexier than me?" John asked feeling like a little child. Wade cracked a smile and shook his head. "Never, no one is sexier than you." Wade said John smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Wade deeply. Wade smiled into the kiss and kissed John back. John wrapped his arms around Wade's neck and pulled him in closer. They broke the kiss and looked at one another. They then looked over at Randy who was trying to sneak out of the room.

"Where are you going Orton?" Wade asked, Randy stopped and turned around. "I was…Just gonna leave you and John alone…..You need to make up and I'm just getting in the way" Randy said. John moved past Wade and walked over to Randy. He looked at him in the eyes and reached up and pulled Randy down by his neck for a kiss. "We want you to stay." John spoke once the kiss was over. Wade made his way over to them and went behind Randy. He licked at Randy's neck making the Viper quiver. "He's right…..We want you to stay but only if you want to." Wade said. Randy looked behind him at Wade and then at John. He had always had a thing for Wade, but he had always had a deep attraction for John.

"OK. I'll stay. On one condition." Randy said getting all his confidence back. John and Wade looked at him. "What's the condition?" John asked. "I get to top you" Randy said looking into John's eyes. John bit his lip and looked at Wade. Wade was the only man to have ever topped John and John wanted to make sure Wade was OK with it. Wade smiled and nodded and John grinned at Randy. "OK, I'm up for it…But if you're topping me…..He's topping you." John said winking at Wade. Randy smiled. "Fine by me." Randy said John smiled and kissed him again. Wade held them there and reached around in front of Randy and pulled down his jeans and underwear so he was once again naked.

He then pulled his own underwear off leaving John the only one with too much clothes on. "Johnny…..Strip for us." Wade said. He took Randy's hand and walked him over to the bed. They laid down together and looked at John. John looked at them and pulled his shoes and socks off. He then went to the hem of his shirt and tugged it up slowly teasingly showing off his stomach and chest inch by inch. "John" Wade growled, John laughed at them. "Patience boys….Patience." John said. He finally pulled his shirt off and he threw it at Randy and Wade hitting them in the face.

He then ran his hands down his body and started slowly undoing his belt and then fly and pulling his jeans off of his body. Once they were off John kicked them over at Wade and Randy who grabbed them and threw them to the side. "Naked baby." Randy said. John bit his lip. And turned around and stripped down to nothing. Showing his perfect tanned, strong, tight ass to Randy and Wade who both groaned at the sight. "Trust me Orton….He's as tight as a vice." Wade said. "Come here baby" Wade said calling John over. John smiled and went over to the bed and crawled over to them.

He straddled the right leg of Wade's and the left leg of Randy's. They both reached out and ran their hands along John's thick thighs. John reached forward and took hold of both their cock's in his hands. Giving them a slight squeeze making both Wade and Randy moan in pleasure. "You still wanna fuck me Randy?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Yes" he breathed out. "And Wade….Do you wanna fuck me too?" John asked. "Yes….God yes." Wade said John smiled. "Do it then." John said. Randy and Wade opened their eyes and looked at him. "What?" Wade asked. "DP baby…..Double Penetration…..I love you both I want you both to fuck me at the same time." John said.

Wade and Randy got harder as John spoke. "Think about it. Me on all fours, while you two are behind me, both your cocks inside of me making me moan and cry out in pleasure." John said. Randy and Wade bucked up into John's hands. "So do you wanna? Or not?" John asked. Wade bit his lip. He leaned up and caressed John's chiseled face. "Baby I love you….I would love to be like that with you, I don't want to hurt you though." Wade said, John smiled. "I know Wadey baby. I know. But I want this. I've cum so hard just thinking about this. Please. You can prep me the way I like." John said, Wade sighed. "Are you one hundred percent sure?" Wade asked, Randy watched them and he saw the love in their eyes he felt out of place but he watched in awe.

"Yes I am one hundred percent sure baby. I want this. I have always wondered what it would be like if I had two cocks inside of me and I want to see what it feels like. If it hurts too much I can always tell you to stop…..And I know you will." John said Wade nodded.

"You're sure?" he asked, John nodded. "Positive. Now get to prepping mister" John said Wade smiled and leaned up and kissed John passionately. Once the kiss ended Randy did the same as Wade moved behind John and started prepping his baby the way he liked, with his fingers and his tongue.

**3O MINUTES LATER…**

"Enough Wade I'm ready!" John moaned out. Wade had been prepping him for half an hour and John was going insane. He had already cum once into Randy's mouth but now he wanted to feel them inside of him rocking him to his core. "You sure?" Randy asked. "Yes…..Just go slow." John said.

"OK…..I'll go in first." Wade said, knowing John was used to him. Wade lined himself up and he pushed his way into his lover. John moaned out as he felt Wade fill him up completely. "You OK?" Wade asked "Yes, fuck you feel good inside of me." John moaned.

Wade looked over at Randy. "Take it easy." He warned, he didn't want John being hurt. Randy nodded and he lined himself up with John's hole. He slowly pushed into John's hole. "Fuck" John moaned. "You OK?" Wade asked caressing John's hip. "Burns…..Fuck" John cried out closing his eyes tight. "Want me to pull out?" Randy asked, he didn't want to hurt his best friend. "No…..Just give me a sec" John said. Randy waited until John gave him the go ahead and he kept on entering John, he groaned out at the tight feeling and the feeling of Wade's cock alongside his own. Finally he was fully seethed inside of John's hole alongside Wade. It felt so tight so amazing. "Move!" John demanded.

They both pulled out and moved back into John, both moving synchronized together. It was like synergy in motion. John grasped at the pillows in front of him. It was exactly how he had imagined. It was amazing to feel so full. So loved and cared for. John arched his back, he knew it wouldn't take long for all three of them to cum.

They were both horny and hard. "Fuck John…..So tight." Randy moaned. John squeezed hard making both Randy and Wade moan loudly his name. John gasped. "Fuck….This isn't going to last long." John said. The two men behind him nodded and kissed deeply, they both knew it wouldn't take long for them to fill John up.

"Fuck John we're cumming." Wade said, John squeezed again and Wade and Randy came at the same time shouting out John's name. John felt them fill him up and it felt so fucking amazing. "Yes…fuck." He moaned.

They both pulled out and flopped beside him. John rolled onto his back and both Wade and Randy took hold of John's cock and stroked him to completion. He came fast and hard squirting all over the place. He panted as he came down from his high.

He looked at Wade and kissed him then at Randy and kissed him. Yes in his mind. 3 was better than 2.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


	2. One Night Stand: John CenaDean Ambrose

**These one shots contain graphic sex scenes of boy/boy SLASH. If you don't like Don't read. A/N: I don't own any of the wrestlers used in these one shots, they all belong to the WWE. All these stories are rated M. **

* * *

><p><strong>ONE NIGHT STAND<strong>

**JOHN CENA/DEAN AMBROSE**

"So you gonna come out tonight?" Randy asked John as they got dressed to leave the arena. "Yeah I guess so, is your boy gonna be there?" John asked, Randy smiled thinking about Cody. "Yeah he said he was, I think a lot of the guys are gonna be there, are you OK with that or not?" Randy asked. "Yeah its fine, I'll just keep away from you know who." John said, Randy did know who John was talking about. Dean Ambrose. John hated him with a passion and tonight on RAW Dean had said some things in the ring about John and it had pissed John off even more. So John was really pissed at the Shield member. "All I wanna do tonight is have a few drinks with some friends, and maybe find a guy to take back to my room." John said, Randy laughed.

"Don't laugh Orton, its OK for you, you get laid on a regular basis, I don't. I need some action." John said, Randy shook his head and slapped John on the back. "Lets get you laid then." Randy said, John smiled. They left the arena and went back to the hotel. They went to their rooms and changed for the night and then headed back down to the lobby to go to the bar in the hotel. They went to the bar and grabbed some beers and sat down with their friends, Randy cuddled up with Cody and kissed him and Phil cuddled with Curtis and John sat there all alone, he drank his beer and looked around the bar looking for someone to hook up with for the night.

He groaned when he saw the three members of the Shield walk in, all dressed in black he rolled his eyes. "Assholes" he muttered to himself. Randy looked at him. "What?" he asked. "The assholes have arrived" John said. "Seth and Roman are OK. Dean is a complete douche bag, he thinks he is the best thing since sliced bread." Cody said, John sighed. "I need another drink. You guys want one?" John asked. "Nah" they said, John nodded. He got up and went to the bar and ordered in a beer along with a shot of Jack. He sat there and drank the shot and sipped on his beer, his friends were out on the dance floor grinding against one another.

"Hey there," John heard, he looked and saw a hot looking guy standing next to him. He had short spiky hair with blonde highlights, he was built nicely, kind of like Randy and he had piercings like Phil. He was like a mixture of Randy and Phil put together and John had to admit it, he was smoking hot. "Hey there yourself" John said, the guy smiled at him. "Can I buy you a drink?" the guy asked, John nodded. "Sure, a shot of Jack?" John asked, the guy grinned, "Hard liquor, my kinda guy." The guy said, John smiled. "I'm Kyle by the way." He said, John smiled. "John." He said. "I know who you are." He said. "Well would you look here, John Cena hitting on a guy in a bar" Dean Ambrose said interrupting them.

John sighed. "Just ignore him, he's just jealous that he doesn't get hit on." John told Kyle. He smiled. Dean scoffed. "Please, I can have anyone in this bar on their hands and knees right now if I wanted them." Dean said, John sighed heavily and looked at Dean, annoyance written all over his face. "If that's true Ambrose, why the hell are you here getting up in my personal business?" John asked. Dean smirked. "Because I like to piss you off" Dean said, John shook his head. Kyle coughed. "No offence but I just wanted to get laid by John Cena, I don't need this drama." He said and walked off, John sighed and skulled back his beer and ordered another one. Dean laughed and sat beside John and ordered a drink. John looked at him. "What do you want Ambrose?" John asked. "Nothing, I just like pissing you off. I think I do a good job at it. I rile you up and no one riles up John Cena. Isn't that what you say? John Cena doesn't get rattled?" Dean asked. John closed his eyes and banged his head on the bar. He wished Dean would just leave him the hell alone.

John got up and left Dean alone. "Walk away Cena, that's right!" he called after him, John growled and turned around and went over to Dean. He pushed his head against the bar and leaned down to his ear. "Keep going Ambrose and I will kick your ass all over this bar, test me. I dare you." John snapped, Dean grinned, he had never seen John like this it was a turn on, he wanted to get John back to his room and fuck the shit outta him. John walked back to his table and sat down and drank his beer. He was so annoyed by Dean. He looked over at him and Dean winked at him he shook his head at his idiotic behaviour. Randy and Cody came back to the table. "We're heading off" Randy said, John laughed and nodded at them and they left.

John figured he should go back to his room too so he paid off the tab and went to the elevators. Dean took his chance and followed him. "Going home alone?" Dean asked, John nodded. "Yep, just like you." John snared at him. "Wanna come to my room?" Dean asked. "Why would I do that?" John asked. "Because I'm horny and so are you." Dean said, he was horny and he was a little drunk so his decision making wasn't the best right now. He shrugged and nodded. Dean smiled. They went back to his room, they walked in and Dean slammed John against the door and he kissed him hard and deep, John moaned into the kiss and tried to take control but Dean wouldn't let him. Dean took John's wrists and held them against the door. "Don't you move" he said as he kissed along John's jaw, down to his neck and started sucking. John moaned as Dean sucked on his neck. "Don't you fucking give me a hickey." John warned him, Dean grinned against John's skin. "Shut the fuck up Cena." He said as he went back to sucking on John's flesh, leaving a nice bite there.

He loved that he was able to leave a bite on John, whenever he saw that bite from now on he would know where it came from. Dean ran his hands down John's sides and he pulled up the hem of John's shirt and smiled seeing the sexy ass underneath the fabric. He ran his fingertips over John's stomach and John shivered making Dean grin. "Fuck you have the hottest body." Dean said, John groaned. "Can you move this along?" John asked him, Dean laughed. He pulled John's shirt over his head leaving him shirtless. Dean licked and kissed his way over John's torso. Leaving more bites along the tanned skin. John moaned as Dean started sucking on his nipple.

He moved his hand to the back of Dean's head and Dean pulled away and pushed his hands back to where they belonged. "I said. Don't. Move." Dean growled. John sighed. "You can't tell me what to do." John said like a child. Dean laughed. "Just shut up Cena and let me do my thing." Dean said, John huffed. Dean went back to kissing and licking and sucking on John's abs and chest. He could tell John was enjoying the attention because John was letting out little moans and his breathing was getting harder and harder. Dean went back up to John and he kissed him hard again. John groaned into the kiss and let Dean take control. He kind of figured that Dean was gonna be topping him, John just needed to get laid at this point John was so horny he didn't seem to care at this moment in time. Dean pulled away from the kiss and ran his hands over John's body. "Tell me what you want" Dean said, John sighed and closed his eyes. "Suck my cock." John said, Dean laughed loudly. "Who knew John Cena was so crass." Dean said, John looked at him with a smirk. "You have no idea Ambrose, none whatsoever." John said, Dean laughed he liked this side of John. This side of John was way better than the happy go lucky smiling Cena.

Dean kissed John again. Before getting down on his knees. He looked up at John. "You move your hands I will stop." Dean warned him. He quickly pulled off John's belt, jeans, socks, shoes and underwear, leaving John naked as the day he was born, only he was hard as a rock. Dean smiled when he saw John's length, he was long, thick and hard, just what he liked. He stroked John a few times and licked the pre cum from the tip before licking the underside of John's cock. John moaned, he so badly wanted to move his hands to the back of Dean's head but he didn't want Dean to stop sucking him. Dean took John's cock into his mouth and sucked long and slow, John moaned and pounded his fist against the wall.

Dean smirked, he knew he was making John crazy and it felt so good to know that he could turn John Cena into a pile of moaning mush. He pulled off of John's cock and went back on. He sucked hard and fast, his head bobbing, John's cock hitting the back of Dean's throat every time. "Fuck Ambrose, who knew you had such a fucking hot mouth." John said, Dean moaned around John's cock making John thrust up into his mouth. "I'm gonna cum." John said, at that point Dean pulled away. "Not yet you're not." Dean said. He got up and kissed John, letting John taste his cum on his tongue. John moaned into the kiss and flipped them around so Dean was pressed against the door. Dean was shocked but he gasped when John ripped his shirt off of his body, the buttons flying everywhere, John then got on his knees and took off deans shoes, socks, pants and underwear. He stroked Dean's impressive cock and took him right into his mouth.

Sucking him hard and fast, Dean was shocked at the actions but he moaned and let John suck his cock like a porn star. John moaned around Dean's cock and Dean put his hands on John's head and forced him down on his cock. John groaned as Dean made sure he stayed on his cock. John sucked Dean as deep as he could go before he pulled off. He looked up at Dean and smirked and licked his lips. "Wanna fuck me now?" John asked, Dean licked his lips and nodded. He pulled John up and kissed him hard, they continued kissing as they made their way over to the bed, Dean pushed John onto the bed. "Hands and knees Cena." Dean said. John got on his hands and knees.

Dean slapped John on the ass a few times and grabbed the cheeks in his palms feeling them up. He spread John's cheeks and spat on his hole a few times before he leaned in and licked at John's hole tasting John deep. John moaned and clutched at the bed sheets as Dean rimmed him. "Enough Ambrose. Fuck me already!" John told him, Dean ignored John and went back to rimming John, he licked and sucked at his sweet hole, making John moan loudly, he knew Dean was making him sweat and it annoyed him, he just needed to be fucked. "Oh fuck Dean." John moaned he pushed back onto Dean's tongue it felt so good, he hadn't been rimmed in so long and he loved the action. He loved giving and receiving it.

Dean reached down and stroked his cock as he buried his face in John's ass. Dean pulled away from John's hole and he stroked himself and spat on his cock lubing it up before he lined it up at John's entrance.

He slowly pushed into John, not all the way and started thrusting in and out of John's sweet ass. John moaned as he felt Dean's cock inside of him, he knew Dean wasn't all the way inside of him, but it felt so good right now.

Dean picked up his pace and pushed all the way inside of John. His balls slapping against John's ass, John moaned as he felt all of Dean's cock inside of him. It felt so damn good. If he had known Dean was a great fuck he would have hit him up ages ago.

Yes they hated one another but angry hate sex was the best sex there was. Dean pushed John down onto the bed, so he was flat and he kept on pushing into him, holding onto John's hips as he fucked him nice and fast and hard.

"Fuck Ambrose…..Mmmmmm" John moaned into the bed sheets. "Feels good don't it Cena? You love having my cock in your ass" Dean said. John nodded his head frantically.

"Fuck yes, Ambrose, fuck me!" John screamed, Dean smirked and continued fucking John nice and hard. He had never been with someone so tight before he felt so tight and silky. He loved it. He wished he could stay inside of John forever.

Dean pulled out of John and flipped him onto his back, he pushed his legs back and slammed back into John. John moaned loudly as he felt Dean enter him, Dean pressed down on John and looked into his eyes.

John moaned at him as they looked into each other's eyes. Something happened between them they didn't know what it was but there was something there, like electricity passed through them and it shocked them both to their core.

John reached down and he started jerking himself off, he threw his head back and moaned long and low Dean smiled and leaned in and sucked on John's neck leaving another bite.

"Oh shit Dean…..I'm gonna cum." John siad. "Me too." Dean said they looked into one another's eyes as they came in unison. Dean filled John up with his cum and John came all over his stomach. They laid there together before Dean pulled out of John and rolled to the side.

John laid there a minute before getting up. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed. Dean watched him. "Thanks for the fuck Cena." He said, John looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah Ambrose." John said. He pulled on his socks and shoes and he walked over to the door. He looked back at Dean and smiled. This was the best one night stand he had ever had.

_ 

**PLEASE REVIEW…..**


End file.
